


Hellboy Abe x Oc

by Zoeredbird



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Abe - Freeform, F/M, Hellboy - Freeform, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeredbird/pseuds/Zoeredbird
Summary: Eleanor Broom is the adopted daughter of Professor Trevor Broom and the twin sister of Hellboy. Together they face the worlds hidden evils alongside Abe Sapien  and Liz Sherman. This is the day in the life of the agents of the B.P.R.D.





	1. One

When I was little I’d thought that I was always going to be there for my brother, my other half. But as time went on we grew up, we were forced to stay inside, mainly him because he never could fit in outside, but being the good sister, I’d never leave his side. He was red and big, I was small and pale. We both were strong, but sometimes we would butheads. When we were teenagers he was more rebellious than I was in the ways of always leaving the B.P.R.D While he ran off I got permission, thus getting tattoos that held power of protection and magic. Red began to find the art of talisman magic, while I looked into the craft of it. Father didn’t approve as much, but he allowed it. Several years past and we had gotten word that there was a fisherman about to be experimented on, which horrified Red and myself. We nearly broke the door trying to get in, stopping the assholes from harming a single scale of his. It took awhile but we got him to talk and found that he had no memories before him waking up here. So for the next twenty eight years we fought and helped people all around the world, learning and finding new things about the world. One thing is for sure, thank you for genetics because I haven’t aged past the look of eighteen in nearly forty two years. 

Chapter one

“ Abe when do you think he will be here? He is two minutes late...almost three.”  
I walked between the talk and the bookstands, flipping the pages and munching on an apple.  
“ He will be here soon, who knows maybe he had traffic.”  
Glancing at my blue gray friend I shook my head,  
“ That can’t be-”  
I heard unfamiliar footsteps coming in the library's direction.  
“ Abe?”  
“Hide.”  
Scurrying over to the table I jumped onto that and then up onto the small corner above the bookshelves that held a small pillow and books for me to read when I want to be alone. Grabbing a small mirror I watched as a man walked into the library. His face was almost entertaining to read. He looked around for a moment before Abe spoke to him.  
“Turn the pages, please.”  
The man looked around, confusen flickered across his face. Dumbass, couldn’t he connect that it might be from the tank in front of him,  
“Over here... if you don't mind?”  
The man looked and saw Abe, he jumped about a mile into the air and gasped,  
“Jesus Christ!”  
I couldn’t help but snicker, he was a dumbass.  
“These? You're reading these?”  
Right there, that’s where I could tell that he wasn’t going to last a fucking day here.  
“ Be nice.”  
“ Do I have to? He is being so damn idiotic!”  
“ Yes you do. Now be nice.”  
“ Fine.”  
“Four books at once. Every day, as long as I'm here to turn the pages. My name's Broom. Professor Trevor Broom.”  
Dad was back! I set the mirror down and jumped down from my hiding spot.  
“ And this is Eleanor my daughter.”  
I grinned, not holding out my hand like the man did. Instead Dad took it. The man started to speak  
“ Sir I’m…”  
Until Abe did his thing by slamming his hand onto the glass and blinking as he got the information.  
“Agent John T. Myers, Kansas City, 76. "T" stands for Thaddeus, mother's older brother. Scar on your chin happened when you were ten, you still wonder if it's ever going to fade away.”  
I snickered until he shot me a look.  
“ How did it-”  
“ He, not “it””  
Dad interrupted, giving him a stern look.  
“Abraham Sapien. Discovered alive in a secret chamber at St. Trinian's Foundling Hospital, Washington,” He then pointed to a paper framed on the wall, “They took his name from this little inscription that was stuck on his tank.”  
Myers walked over to the wall and looked at the paper,  
“Icthyo Sapiens, April 14, 1865.”  
I grinned wanted to speak now,  
“The day Abraham Lincoln died. Hence "Abe" Sapien.”  
Dad nodded and walked over to where Abe's snack was. When he opened the lid Myers looked sick.  
“Rotten eggs, a delicacy. Abe loves them.”  
I watched as Abe bowed and grabbed the floating eggs eating them with a content look on his face.  
“ Dad I’m going to go see if Red is home or if he is being a teenage baby.”  
I walked out of the library silently laughing at Abe’s siglent plea to stay, but I wanted to check on my idiot twin brother. Who knew what he was probably getting into right now. I headed down and saw that Red had dented the door again, what a dumbass. Clay was standing there looking like he was absolutely done with Red right now. Smiling at him I walked past, ignoring his head shake, was he really still mad at dad?  
“ YO RED I’M COMING IN SO YOU BETTER BE DRESSED!”  
I opened the door and slammed it behind me, my sensitive ears rung a bit but I was fine. Red was sitting on his ass watching TV while looking pissed off.  
“ What do you want Ellie?”  
He grumbled, looking ready to punch me into the wall if I mentioned Dad. He would do, his damned stone hand hurt like a bitch but it didn’t do any permanent damage to me. Shrugging I walked over to him and sat on the floor next to him,  
“ Anything good on?”  
He shook his head, tail moving so that it flipped my hair into my face. Grumbling I lifted my hand to smack him but the door opened, Scooting back I watched as the Myers dude and Clay walked in Red’s tail moved and that's all the newbie stared at. Oh he was about to get a kick to the nuts if he thought he could stare at my brother. Clay said something about how he got fed six time a day and had a thing for cats. Damn him, I loved them too!  
“You're kidding.”  
Myers kept stating and I was so ready to blast his ass when Red spoke,  
“Those comics, They never got the eyes right.”  
Snickering I leaned back on the bed, where was the popcorn when I wanted it.  
“Oh, Jesus!! Hellboy...Is real.”  
No, he is a fucking figment to your imagination.  
“Yup. Sixty years old by our count. But he doesn't age like we do ...think dog years: He's barely out of his teens.”  
I fucking looked like it didn’t I?  
“ Yo Clay he acts like it doesn’t he? But at least I look like it!”  
Clay looked down at me and nodded,  
“ Yep. Myers...that's his twin sister, don’t let her looks fool you, she could kill you in three seconds flat…”  
Red must have had enough because he spoke to Clay now,  
“What's with the hair, Clay?? Finally got those implants??”  
I snickered while Clay turned red, must be implants if he turns red.  
“It'll fill in. Where do you want your dinner, Red? By the couch?”  
He nodded and I watched as he moved the tray over to where the couch was. Red finally noticed the newbie  
“Who's the squirt?”  
“Agent Myers is your new liaison”  
“Got tired of me?”  
I watched as Clay shook his head,  
“Nah. I'll be around, Red, just back in the field.”  
Red decided to drop the weight that was in his hand, huh I didn’t even see that.  
“I don't want him.”  
Yes! I was tempted to tell Red that he called Abe an “it” but I thought that the guy might want to live. Clay said something to the new ass and he came forward a bit,  
“Oh. Uh. Hello. I -- I have these. For you.”  
He held out two Babe Ruth bars and held them out to Red. Red glanced at them,  
“ Fathers back?”  
Clay nods,  
“ Still angry?”  
“ Well you did break out…”  
“ I wanted to see her. It’s nobody's business.”  
“ Asshole!”  
I said from the floor, throwing a discarded cup at him, he ignored it.  
“It is. You got yourself on TV again.”  
Red ignored him and turned to the new asshole,  
“"Myers", huh? You have a first name?”  
“ It’s John dumbass!”  
I called, getting pissed that he wasn’t listening to me. Was he trying to get his ass blasted? Then I watched as Red stepped into the light. Did he have to be so dramatic?  
“Whatcha looking at, John?”  
Snickering I watched as the man pales then the alarm went off. Jumping up I grabbed Red's arm and started to pull,  
“ Lets go lets go lets go!”  
I said trying to move him forward. But Red had to talk to Clay,  
“Hey, hey, hey. They're playing our song.”  
“We're on the move. “  
He looked at Myers, grinning,  
“C'mon, Champ! Happy Halloween!!! You're taking me for a walk!”  
I let go and sprinted off without him. He took too long!


	2. Two

“Look at them ugly suckers, Blue. One sheet of glass between them and us.”  
I looked up from tying my boots. Red was looking at the people on the other side of the glass,   
“ Story of my life.”  
“ Awe, don’t look so blue, Blue.”  
“ You are amazing.”  
“ Thank you.”  
“I break it, they see us, Happy Halloween. No more hiding. Outside. I could be outside…”  
Sighing I pushed myself up so I was standing, he just wanted to be with her.   
“You mean, outside... with her.”  
Abe said, looking at Red with a clear expression of haha deal with my amazing you can’t lie to me abilities. Red then straps on a huge utility belt heavy with amulets, rosaries, horseshoes. From an ashtray he grabs a handful of stogie stubs. Lights one, puts the rest in a pouch. He had to quit that nasty habit. He looked at Abe and pointed a finger,   
“Don't get psychic with me.”  
Smiling I shook my head, he was easy.  
“Nothing psychic about it. You're easy.”  
My smile faded,   
“ Stop copying my thoughts then Abe.”  
Now he laughed, damn him fishboy. Red pulled out a large gun and inspected it,   
“ How am I ever gonna get a girl?? I drive around in a garbage truck”  
Getting annoyed I snapped,   
“Liz left us, Red. Take the hint.”  
He looked at me, hurt in his eyes, then it disappeared,   
“ We don’t take hints.”  
He said, as he lifted the gun up a bit. He had to be the most annoying brother in the world. He just had to be.   
-time skip-  
I sat on the floor with my eyes close, something was sitting right with me and now I had a major headache. Red and Dad kept talking and Abe was adding stuff every few seconds, but something wasn’t sitting right and it was becoming painful. Then it hit me...Sammael.   
“ RED, BLUE!”  
I jumped up, eyes flying open and I rushed over to where they were last, Abe was standing away from where Red was and the next thing I saw was Red facing those two nasty things.   
“Stinky. Kitchen's closed...Whatcha havin'? Six library guards, raw? Plus belts and boots? Man, you're gonna need some heavy fiber to move that out.”  
I gagged and fought off a wave of nausea.   
“There's not much here: the entity's name is Sammael, the desolate one, son of Nergal…”  
Abe trailed off, looking for more information, but I stopped listening. I had to get to Red. I ran over to where I heard him fighting and help up my hands, they crackled with blue electricity and I felt my teeth sharpen and my ears grow pointed. One of the damned things turned to me and let out a strange growl, the other one turned on Red. Letting out my own hiss I let the energy in my palms grow until I knew it would incinerate a normal human. Then I hit it as it lunged at me, it let out a high piercing squeal and then it grew still. Abe started to speak through the earpiece but we were listening I had started over to Red to high five him,   
“.... you need to hear the rest of the information…..”  
Our hands made a loud slap and then Abe’s voice made it through,   
“...Hound of resurrection….”  
We glanced at where the thing had been and saw that it was gone,   
“ It’s gone!”   
Red said, looking around, this can’t be good.   
“Skip to the end, willya? How do I kill it?”  
I growled, wanting the damn thing to die already, my hands lit back up and I looked around.   
“It doesn't say…”  
Abe said then the damned thing came out of nowhere and swings its arm, Red crashes into the brass doors I run after him, trying to aim at the damn thing but it wouldn’t hold still. It swiped at Red sending him through some glass cabinets, so I threw caution out the window and fired at it, missing and nearly hitting Red. Then he got knocked out the window, just I jumped down after him.   
“ Children…”  
The fuck? I had landed on my ankle funny, but that didn’t stop me from trying to pull Red onto his feet, we looked over to where the person spoke. A man stood almost like a ghost in a black suit and overcoat, his eyes shielded by pitch-black sunglasses.   
“ All grown up I see…”  
I couldn’t make myself talk, who the hell was this creep? He was almost familiar in a way. Red spoke, his voice sounded confused as well,   
“That voice…”  
“I sang the first lullaby you ever heard, my children. I ushered you two into this world...I alone know your true calling, your true names.”  
What in the hell? I finally found my voice and I choked out,  
“Don't tell me, it's Zeppo.”  
Then Red lunged for the gun, but then the damn Sammael landed on the both of us, but mainly on him, for once I was glad I was the smaller twin.   
“ I can see that you're still young and don't know your place… Teach them!”  
Red reached for his gun when the thing wrapped its tongue around Red’s arm, where it touched him smoke appeared, Red was on the ground withering in pain.  
“ GET OFF OF HIM YOU FUCKFACE!”  
I screamed, lifting my hand and blasting at the Sammael, but missing. It whacked me on the side of my head with its tail making my head spin when shots rang in the air. The person managed to hit the tongue making its weird color blood splatter everywhere. Red grabbed me and tossed me behind something, then rolled away himself. How hard did that thing hit me, my head felt like it was in the washing machine for about three hours.   
“What do you think you're doing?”  
Red growled at someone, another voice said,  
“Helping you...I just…”  
Dumbass, Red doesn't like new people helping him.   
“No one ever helps me. It's my job.”  
See, what did I just think? Sitting up I nearly hurled up my breakfast. Why was the world still spinning? I layed back down and closed my eyes, shutting out any noise, I should have been fine by now. What the hell?   
“Wait! No, what are you doing?”  
Shit Red must be chasing after the thing, forcing myself up I started running in the direction of Red’s footsteps, head becoming clear with each second. I heard Myers chasing after us, but he wasn’t of the supernatural. Jumping over the cab that Red left a nice sized dent in I nearly let out a choked whine when my ankle cracked, I thought that was healed!   
“Yeah, yeah, crazy costume, uh? Trick or treat!”  
Not the time! I ran faster, almost catching up with Red until he stopped me from stepping in front of a four by four.   
“Are you okay?”  
He asked, looking at Myers, he knew better if he asked me. Myers nods then We nodded,   
“ Good, stay here.”  
We both growl and then continued to sprint after the Sammael.   
-time skip-  
I watched as Red walked away from the damned things smoking dead body and grinned. Red was fireproof, stupid monster thing, was not.   
“I just fried Stinky. Tell Father I'll be home. He shouldn't wait up.”  
If I understood what that meant then I knew I couldn’t follow him without pissing him off now.   
“No, no, no, it's fine: I do my job, I take a break….Myers?..... Take a break.”  
Then I watched as he turned off the belt locator. He looked at me and shook his head.   
“ If I get yelled at I’m going to kick your red ass!”  
I said, flopping down on the ground. He just nodded and walked off. This was why he needed a babysitter and I did not.   
“ Ellie can you come back to the museum? Or do you want to go home?”  
Abe had me on com link now. Yay,   
“ I will be there in about ten minutes...go see what you can see.”  
“ Be careful...:”  
“ Yeah, yeah I hear ya.”  
I groaned, getting up. My back cracked and I let out a moan. I was going to find a way to kill that damn Sammael thing again. Turning I sprinted off in the direction of the museum, my feet barely touching the pavement. My ankle twinged every once in awhile, and my head pounded slightly but other than that I was fine now. In about ten minutes I got there, knowing that it was just about perfect timing. I walked in to Manning complaining about how Abe couldn’t touch anything,   
“ Hey dumbass he needs to do that so he can see! Besides…”  
“Haven’t any.”  
Abe finished, holding up the dagger,   
“They were over here, Professor.”  
Manning desided to be a smartass and ask,  
“Oooh!! Who was here? Nixon? Houdini? You mind sharing your mystic insights?”  
Sighing I just flopped onto the ground Next to where Dad and Abe were standing. Abe showed Dad what he saw until he winced pulling away. I instantly shot up, giving Abe a worried look, but he didn’t look at me. The two walked away and spoke quite enough I couldn’t hear what they were saying. Abe then walked over to me and shook his head,   
“ I’m not going to force you, but you better get me a cup of coffee when we get back Abe.”   
I grumbled putting my head on his shoulder. His cool temperature helped with my head.   
“ Why don’t you slip back into your human look Sparky?”  
Manning asked, his obnoxious voice making the dull pounded suddenly louder and harsher than ever.   
“ Fuck off.”  
I growled, it took too much effort right now. Who cared if I had sharp teeth and pointy ears, maybe a bit of a gray tone. I sure as hell didn’t. Abe led me into the truck and sat down, letting me to continue leaning on him.   
“ May I look?”  
“ Go ahead. I don’t care. Just let me keep my eyes closed. I don’t want to move.”  
He chuckled softly and then I felt him shift through my thoughts and memories. Pausing as I jumped out a window and then get whacked in the head.   
“ You aren’t as indestructible as Red you know.”  
He muttered, having a slight disapproving tone with my actions. When he got to me and Red jumping in front of the train his disapproval grew, I had taken a chunk out of the ground and bashed the damned thing a bit, but it wasn’t enough.   
“ Yell at me later when I feel better.”  
I grumbled, as the truck stopped. The doors opened and then slammed shut, causing me to wince, can’t people learn to be quite?   
“ He is talking to her.”  
“ I don’t care.”  
“ You do.”  
“Shush fish boy.”  
Then the doors opened up and Red clambered in, making more noise than I could take. Opening my eyes I saw him bleeding all over the floor, damn it. I slipped off of the seat and sat next to him on the floor,   
“ You are a dumbass who get’s hurt more than his sister.”  
“ Yep.”  
“ You somehow die, I’m going to bring your ass back and then kick it. Got it?”  
“ Yes Ma’am.”  
“ Good.”  
I got up just as the asshole driving hit the gas and I stumbled forward, until Abe grabbed me and helped me sit back down. Putting my head back on his shoulder I let myself drift to sleep. 

-time skip- 

I pulled up a chair and sat backwards, resting my chin on the back of it. I watched as Abe poked and prodded at Red, Dad was standing next to him with a concerned look on his face. Red kept wincing at every little poke,   
“You were burned by some organic acid.”  
Good job, he can get burned now can he.   
“I'm lucky that way.”  
Then he let out a loud grunt as Abe poked at the gash on his arm. Dad pulled away from where he was standing, he moved behind him, not really looking at Red,   
“ I worry about you.”  
Red looked at him like he was crazy,  
“Me? C'mon..Why not Ellie?”  
They glanced at me for a second, so I grinned and stuck out my tongue at Red.   
“ He doesn’t need to worry about me, I behave….sometimes.”  
Dad nodded but then sighed,   
“ Well, I won't be around forever, you know?”  
I blinked, where the hell did that come from. Dad always swore he would be around forever, no way was he going to start talking like he wasn’t going to be around soon.   
“Oh, stop that...Damn! Be careful, there.”  
Getting up I walked over next to Abe wanting to see what the man was pulling out of my brother, only to blink at how interesting it is. Red yelled and told Abe to be careful again, and I nearly lost it when Abe called him a big baby.   
“Red. How long was it latched onto you?”  
I glanced at the thing Myers was holding,   
“I dunno, maybe five seconds...ow!”  
Myers such a boyscout offered to hold down Red, I snickered pointing from Myers to Red, then I couldn't help but bust out laughing.   
“That's right, Stud, hold me down.”  
Red snickered almost as amused as I was, then I saw something when Abe moved a bit of flesh,   
“Professor…”  
We all leaned in closer, but Dad didn’t want Red to see,   
“Don't look! Turn around.”  
Red blinked and leaned back,   
“ Is it bad?”  
In Red’s arm was three translucent eggs, Abe without hesitating he pulled out the first one, placing it in a glass jar. Red jumped at the sight of them, it only touched him for five freaking seconds, yet now he has three eggs in his arm.   
“Touched you five seconds. Laid three eggs.”  
That’s what I just fuckin thought! Abe sent me a look that he just repeated what I said. Hey it wasn’t my fault I didn’t speak up all the time. If I wanted to be as vocal as Red then I would have gotten in so much more trouble.   
“Didn't even buy me a drink.”  
Red grumbled,   
“ Damn Red that's probably the only action you will be seeing in a long time.”  
I snickered, continuing off of his annoyance. This was going to be interesting.  
-time skip-  
“ The eggs are very sensitive to heat and light. They need a humid, dark environment to breed.”  
I couldn’t help but want to gag at the thought of Sammaels breeding...that was a hell nah.   
“Down there. Did you ever lose track of him?”  
I looked at Red,  
“ Maybe when your face was getting smashed by a train?”  
He nodded,   
“ Well it was more of ontop of me and little Ellie here was running through the thing while the stupid uglies were screamin at her. But she is used to that by now.”  
Narrowing my eyes at him I poked him, sending electric waves through him, almost shocking Myers. He looked at me with shock and I grinned, slipping into my more human appearance.   
“We can't risk it: You'll go back to the tracks tomorrow with a group of agents, search the area, top to bottom.”  
I nodded,   
“ Find those eggs, and destroy them…”  
Then dad walked off, leaving me to grin at Abe. Another field trip, but he didn’t share my enthusiasm. He looked worried, that's the thing about him, he showed his emotions like an open book, me I just made everything funny. But deep down, I was also scared.


	3. Three

I walked into the library, Dad looked up from talking to Myers who looked scared out of his mind. 

“ Did I interrupt something here?”

I asked, walking over to Dad and hugging him, eyeing the new person. He had grabbed me a cup of coffee which got him off the I will kill in three seconds if he say something wrong too maybe I will smack him on the head for pissing me off.

“ No we are done here,  When will you be getting something to eat?”

Shrugging I walked over to Abe and took his breathing apparatus and started to place it where it was supposed to go. Abe nodded and walked up the stairs into his tank. Dad nodded and then he and Myers left, probably went to talk to Red. 

“ Hey Abe, is Dad hiding something from me?”

I asked, flipping through a random book, shutting it when I saw a picture of a demon. That's what I was...but I didn’t really like to think that. 

“ He might...might not. Depends on what you are looking for.”

Sending a glare at him, he knew perfectly well what I was looking for. 

“ Abe what would happen….if Dad left? Who will be here for Red and I? 

Glancing up at him I saw he just shrugged. 

“ I don’t know, but you will always have Red and myself here for you...maybe Liz when she comes back.”

Nodding I couldn’t help but miss Liz. For the longest time I was the only girl here then she showed up, thirteen times she quit and left us. She always came back, but it got to the point I gave up on trying to figure her out. She kept her facial expressions to the minimum so it was hard to read her without entering her mind. 

“ Abe, am I a freak for trying to look human?”

I whispered, I kept seeing the way Myers looked at me when I let my features shift.

“ No, you are being you. I think it’s amazing how you are able to do so, yet your brother cannot.”

Nodding I let my features slip into my demonic like state. Red might have to saw off his horns but me, I got to keep mine. They were honestly kinda cute, just tiny little curls on either side of my temple. I walked over to a large chair and curled up with a book, 

“ Abe, wake me up when it’s time to go please.”

“ Will do Sparky.”

Sending one final glare at him I started to read, then slip into oblivion. 

-time skip-

 

Abe was taking off his breathing apparatus and his spandex suit, he looked unsure about going down into the dark water, and I didn’t blame him.  Red held out a small vial of something and Abe took it, 

“There you go, Doctor. This should cover your tailfin -- On loan from the Vatican, a bone from Saint Dionysius. Ugh. Looks like a pinky.”

Abe looked at it then back at Red. 

“Remind me why I keep doing this.”

I shrugged and fought the urge to tell him not to go, something wasn't right down there, I could just feel it. 

“Rotten eggs and the safety of mankind.”

Red said looking down at the hole, Abe nodded, 

“ Oh right.”

Then the fishman turned on his locater and jumped, into the dark waters. I wish I was able to breathe underwater, something wasn’t right. 

“ Red. I’m...worried for Blue.”

I said, turning to look at my brother. He shrugged, 

“ How come you never call him Blue to his face, it's always Abe or Fishboy. Never blue.”

Shrugging I glanced back at the hole, something was so not right. I got up and shook my head, 

“ I’m going to go look on the far side of the tunnels. Then I was off, making my way over falling bricks and crap that people have thrown down here over the years. In truth I just wanted to get away from the bad feeling. I couldn’t handle it. Taking out my flashlight I started to look around, there was no way my communicator would right here,too much shit blocking the signal. I looked around for about a good ten minutes then my belt went up, lighting up as a blue color...Abe. I turned and sprinted back to where I had left everyone, but when I got back I couldn’t help but let out a gasp. Quarry was ripped to shreds, his face covered in blood, oh god. I ran back to where we had let Abe down into the water. Water was everywhere and there was a trail of blue blood coming from the hole. Looking around I spotted blue gray skin, Abe! I ran over and nearly screamed. Abe was covered in blood and not moving. I kneeled down and felt for a pulse, it was there,  but not strong. Hitting my communicator I screamed,

“ MAN DOWN, MEN DOWN WE NEED ASSISTANCE. HELP PLEASE!”

“ Ellie what happened?”

Red’s voice came through, 

“ Red please it's Abe...Quarry is dead...I don’t know about Moss...Abe is hurt please Red!”

Silence, 

“ Ellie...Clay is down too.”

I froze, this can’t be happening. 

-time skip-

 

I sat in front of Abe’s tank, sniffing, I wasn’t going to leave him. He was always there for me. How could something like this happen to him? Red stood next to me, his hand on my shoulder. Moss turned out to be dead too, Clay was in the ICU at the hospital...I should have stayed with them, they would be alive if it wasn’t for me...it was my fault. 

“He'll make it.”

Great, Manning was here, he was just what I needed to cheer up. 

“But not everyone was so lucky...Two agents died today. Clay probably won't survive the night. You two are reckless.”

I didn’t turn around, just brought my knees up to my chest and put my forehead on them. 

“ We knew those men better than you did.”

Red said,  anger was clear in his voice, he was taking the losses hard too. 

“Ah, I see. That makes it all alright then.”

I looked up, he fucking didn’t just say that. I got up, spinning around to face him. 

“No, it doesn't make it right, but I stopped that creature, didn't I?”

Red said, nearly shouting. Manning didn’t seem to care about anything because he kept running his fucking mouth. 

“That's what you do. That's why we need you. You have an insight. You know monsters.”

That’s it,  

“ What the hell does that supposed to mean? That my brother and I are monsters?”

I yelled, clenching my hands together, I wasn’t going to cry now, he was here and he wasn’t going to see me cry. 

“In the end, after you've killed and captured every freak out there... there's still two left...you and your freak sister.”

Red just walked over to a large metal tube and picked it up, disconnecting the cables making sparks fly everywhere. I watched as fear filled Manning’s face and he ran out of the room, leaving Hellboy and myself standing there. I turned back to the tank and sat back down. Tears now flowing freely. 

“ He blames you...when it’s all my fault. If only I stayed with them…maybe they would be alive...and then there would be one less freak out there...Hellboy I wish it was me in that tank. I wish it could have been me that got killed instead of Moss and Quarry…”

I buried my face in my knees, Red placed his hand on my back, rubbing it a bit before he walked away...Leaving me alone with my thoughts. 

_ “ It’s going to be ok.” _

_ “ No it’s not. Manning was right. It’s our fault that two people are dead and Clay is in the ICU.” _

_ “ They were doing their job.” _

_ “ You got hurt. I knew something was wrong, that something was going to happen Abe! I was scared to leave you all, and what did I do? I hightailed it away from everyone. Letting people die...and get hurt.” _

_ “ I’m going to take a nap in a few seconds, but let me tell you this, I do not blame you, they wouldn’t blame you. Hellboy does not blame you...no one but that jerk Manning Blames you. Go to bed, I will be fine. Go visit Liz. She is back.” _

_ “ I don’t want to see her.” _

_ “ Ellie.” _

_ “ Abe.” _

_ “ Go see her or I will refuse to get out of the tank when I can.” _

_ “ Asshole.” _

_ “ Go see her and then sleep. Please?” _

_ “ Fine.” _

I got up, placed my hand on the tank for a moment, vaguely feeling Abe's pain, then turned. Might as well go say hi. I headed down in the direction of Red’s room only to run into Myers and Liz, who looked slightly pissed off. She took one look at me and pulled me into a hug, 

“ I missed you Sparky.”

“ You too Burn.”

She pulled away and sighed, 

“ Red seems like he is in a bad mood...talk to him?”

I shrugged, 

“ Maybe. Where you going?”

She glanced back at Myers who looked a bit scared, 

“ For some coffee.”

Blinking I grinned, 

“ Awesome. Have fun, Myers look out for pickpockets and grab me one with lots of creamer please!”

He blinked, 

“ You aren’t going to act like an ass like Red? 

“ No, if Liz is happy then I’m cool with it...just don’t do anything stupid please.”

He nodded and I smiled. But it hurt to smile now. I was going to check on Red now, that was for sure. He would be furious to find out that I nearly gave my okay, but he couldn’t yell at me later. I wanted to spy on them now. I hurried down to his room, almost getting something thrown at me. 

“ What do you want?”

Grinning I walked over to a wall where the brick wall was. 

“ You know...a good punch to this wall would mean freedom and then maybe...a few high jumps we could go watch. That is if you want.”

He raised his eyebrow. 

“ I like the way you think.”

-mini time skip- 

Red and I were on the roof, watching the two as they got coffee. To my happiness Clay got a third cup. 

“What are you two talking about. What's so fascinating? So important?”

Red grumbled, leaning closer until he almost fell forward. Dumbass. They two moved away from the building they were getting coffee from and Red and I jumped from one roof to another, keeping them in our sights. 

I caught snippets of what they were saying, Myers kept asking if she wanted sugar or milk,

“ She takes it black you moron.”

Red muttered, nearly glaring holes into the back of the poor man's head. 

“ Told ya.”

Rolling my eyes I watched as they continued to talk, then Liz snapped Myers picture. Then they were off again, heading over to a park. Shit, looking at Red I saw he was already getting ready to jump, backing up a bit I ran and jumped, my feet hitting the roof while he almost missed it. He pulled himself up and then his eyes widened. 

“Hi…”

Turning I saw that there was a kid feeding some pigeons. Shit. 

“You're Hellboy and Demon girl or Sparky.”

I had such a lame hero name. 

“ Shh, We are on a mission.”

My brother said, walking past the kid and looking over the edge of the building, the kid looked almost star struck as he looked at Red. Damn guess I was lame to him too. I walked over and kneeled down almost to the kids height, 

“Don't tell anyone, huh?”

He nodded vigorously, guess I wasn’t that lame. 

“ Hey kid wanna see something cool?”

I whispered, he nodded again and I sat down cross legged, then held out my hand, as usual my hand glowed blue, then as I breathed in and out, it changed colors. Until about eight different colors were in the palm of my hand. It was almost like Liz’s fire, but I could control it and maybe even make it stronger or just weak enough to show the kid. His eyes widened, grinning I closed my hand, cutting off the little show. 

“ Show off.”

Red grunted, not looking at me. I guess I was being a bit of a show off, but when your brother could eat like a pig, throw cars and a few other tricks, you’d have to be creative on how people saw you. But i had no problems with that...not at all. After a while the kid went and got some Milk and cookies claiming his mom made them. I took a bite and grinned, 

“ These are good kid!”

He grinned and then Red started to grumble again, 

“ Come on! Look at him, those shifty eyes, that... phony grin!”

I turned and watched as Myers yawned and then...yep. 

“Oh, the yawning trick. That's so 1950's! Watch his arm…”

I snickered at how stupid that looked, then Red threw something, hitting Myers dead on. Red snickered and high fived the kid, what a big baby. 

“Just go down there and tell her how you feel! My Mom says…”

Red kept shaking his head, it wasn’t that easy kid. Liz was like Red’s Moon and stars. To him he would mess everything up if he told her. 

“It's not that easy, okay? Plus, you're nine. You're not old enough to give me advice...Though my sister over here, she could take that advice and use it to her own person use.”

Glaring at him, what the hell was he implying? I liked no one, been that way forever. No one liked me, I liked no one in return. 

“Who are those guys?”

Red and I looked over to where Myers and Liz were, then people were out talking to them. Agent Lime bounds out of one of the vehicles, grabbing Myers, talking rapidly. Liz screams, covers her ears. Something was wrong...very wrong. 

“Something's wrong..”

Red said. I looked at him, then we were off, running as fast as we could go. 


	4. Four

It was almost like walking through murky water, everything was muffled and unclear. When we walked in everyone seemed to part, letting us see what we had never thought to ever see...ever. Father was lying on the floor, little yellow markers were everywhere. Flashes from cameras seemed like lightning and I felt myself being moved forward. I fell to my knees letting out a howl of pain and loss. Hellboy fell to his knees and picked him up. Holding father to his chest. 

“Father...I'm back. I'm back. I'm back….”

I hunched over, sobbing more, someone tried to put their hand on my shoulder but I let myself be consumed by flames and electricity. Why did he have to leave me? Why now when we needed him the most? Someone was speaking now, but it wasn’t reaching my ears properly, it was muffled. Turning I saw Liz, she had a hand on my shoulder, unaffected by my flames. I turned and burned my face into her shoulder. She held me, rocking me back and forth, her face was covered in tears. Why him?

-at the funeral-

 

I wore a black dress with a hat the covered most of my face, hiding the fact that my eyes were puffy and red from crying. Liz held my hand as the casket passed, but I couldn’t help but let out a mangled cry. My father was dead, he was no longer was going to hold me, read to me, help me figure out what some latin sentence said, he would no longer bring a cup of coffee to me in bed on my birthday. He couldn’t laugh or make jokes with us anymore, he was no longer going to be around to yell at Red and I when we got into arguments resulting in holds and a few broken bones. He couldn't turn Abe’s pages for him or give him his eggs, or Red his candy bars. We were alone in the world now. Tears fell down my face hot and fast, my throat felt like it was closed forever, no sound would ever come out of it again. Rain fell harder now, but when I looked up I saw Red standing on the roof. He hadn't slept or eaten in three days...not that I couldn’t say anything. I did the same thing. 

-afterwards-

 

I sat next to Abe’s tank, not speaking to him or Liz, who were talking about how he hadn’t slept, talked or eaten in three days. I tried to tune them out but when Abe started talking I listened, 

“Listen -- I'm not much of a problem solver… Three decades and I've only gotten two sides.But I know this much: if there's trouble...all we have is each other. And I'm stuck here.So….Take care of the big monkey for me, will you? I think I have to take care of the small one over there.”

Glancing at him I couldn’t help but let out a small smile. 

_ “ I guess now you can tell me to stop being so blue…” _

I thought to him, lowering my head back onto my knees, 

_ “ No, I rather not. You need a grieving time. So does he, no matter how you do it. But if you end up being hurt by this, I will find a way to have Red beat you black and blue.” _

_ “ I think there is a good reason why you are my best friend Abe.” _

_ “ Likewise. Now take a nap. I will wake you if either of them pull anything.” _

_ “ Thank you.” _

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to finally drift off into the dark abyss, only to see images of my lifetime. Each more painful to see. 

“ Daddy don’t leave me!”

I yelled, jumping up with my hand out stretched. 

“ Time to go.”

Red said, he held out his hand. I took it and blinked at Abe. His hand was on the glass, worry was admitting from him in waves. 

_ “ Be careful...little hell fire.” _

_ -another time skip because this is hard so fucking deal with it .- _

 

“"One falls, two shall arise." So: you pop one, two come out. You kill two, you get four. You kill four, you're in trouble. We have to nail 'em all at once. And the eggs.”

Red said, looking down at the paper, I was sitting on the floor of the plane listening and not really speaking to anyone. I needed to think about what the hell we were getting into. It didn’t feel right, but this time I wasn’t going to back down. I was Eleanor Broom, and I am a protector of the human race against the things that go bump in the night, because I was something that bumps back. When we landed I couldn't help but snicker when they shoved Red into a crate, but that didn’t last long until Manning gave the nickname Sparky to Liz and then Shocks to me. Fuck you Manning, I hope someone one stabs you in the ass. After Red tracked down a talking corpse we headed down into the ground below where it was almost like a city. I nearly screamed when walls popped up and separated Myers, liz, and myself from everyone. We walked for a while, getting over obstacles until something felt strange. I knew what it was, awkwardness. Myers was trying to get Liz to tell him how she liked him.. Smooth dude, really fucking smooth. Totally the place for it, then we stepped into nasty brown water, fantastic. Liz turned and shined the light on a wall, 

“ Oh my god…” 

Turning all I could see was translucent eggs. Oh they were going to become fucking scrambled eggs next. Sammael  is there, gnawing on a dry arm bone, with the hand still attached. When the light hits his face, his milky pupils constrict. A snarl... a second one emerges from the water. It shakes itself off. A third one raise its head.We try to back away, but a metal wall rises right behind us. Myers went to grab a set of explosive belts. A Sammael snatches them away and  Myers fell to the ground, hurt. This cannot be good, not one bit. 

“ Marco, Marco, Marco... Get your Big Red butt over here!”

Liz tried to call on the radio, but I knew it was going to be too late, it just wasn’t enough time for Red to find us. Then the ceiling above us started to crumble, then everything blurred together, Red came crashing down and grabbed Myers and myself, throwing us near Liz. Then he was overcome by all the Sammaels. She looked at him with fear in her eyes, 

“ hit me.”

Myers looked at her with shock, understanding what she was trying to do I got up and held out my hand to her, 

“ Hit her Myers. Now.”

He shook his head, 

“I know now: I love him. I've always loved him.”

A few seconds passed and then he slapped Liz hard across her face, 

“ Run.”

We hissed, Energy came off of her like waves, so I released my own to keep up with her. We were fireproof...they were not. Then we let go...incinerating everything. Then we fell to the ground, I smiled as Red pushed off the dead Sammael, then let the darkness consume me. 

-later-

“And I looked and beheld an Angel, and in his hand the key to the bottomless pit…”

Forcing my eyes open I nearly let out a gasp, it was  a large church- like space, surrounded by funeral niches and statues holding swords. High columns flank huge mechanical gears. An solar system took the place of an altar. Off to one side, A woman used a hammer to destroy the timers on the explosive belts. Next to the main nave, Myers is tied to a stone pillar. Under his feet, a blood channel, leading to the immense stone slab bought from Lapikov. Liz lies at a man's feet. He's dressed in a ceremonial robe and holds his leather book open. His back to Hellboy, he faces a mural of the angel Abaddon holding a key.

“These were the words I heard as a peasant boy in Tobolsk. And now, the door -- Sent by the Ogdruh Jahad so that they might at long last enter our world.” 

The man with the book said, he smiled, He started to try to get Red to open the door, but when Red wouldn’t do it he turned to me, 

“ What do you think? Want me to take his lover's soul? You are the other half of this lock...he says his name...then you both will be free of this...mortal realm, open the gate.”

He turned back to Red. 

“ Your sister is the bringer of death and fire. She is the other half...Anung un Rama and  Smert' Prinosyashchiy I Ogon'”

Fear filled every inch of me. What...bringer of death? Fire I got...but death? Red started to yell, the man had taken Liz’s soul.

“ Her soul awaits on the other side...say your true name. Say it!”   
Red looked at me, his eyes pleading, 

“ For her.”

We whisper and then we said our names, 

“ Anung Un Rama…”

“ Smert Prinosyashchiy I Ogon…”

I felt myself slip into something….not me. Every human thought left and I grinned at my Brother..the prince of hell. His once shaven horns grew and a firey crown rested on his head. We walked over to the stone pillar, Anung stuck his stone hand in the hole while I rested my firey hand on the pad shaped like my hand. 

“No!! Don't do it!! Listen to me!!”

The pitiful human yelled, as if anything he said would do anything to stop us..Anung turned his hand and a red light appeared, we started for the second seal, but then the human started to yell again, 

“ Remember who you are! This is not who you two are! You care and love, not wanting to damn everyone! Please Remember who you are!”

He tossed something at Anung...who caught it. It smoked in his hand but we saw what it was...Father's rosary...With a scream I pulled away from the stone, ripping the hold of my name...ripping off my horns which grew twice the size that they had ever been. Red did the same, but he stabbed the man with them. The man looked broken, 

“You will never fulfill your destiny. You will never understand the power inside you…”

Red looked at me and then I said, 

“ We can live with that.”

Then I fell to the ground, but Red remained standing, I felt drained. As if i couldn’t move anymore. He grabbed liz and then started out, my mind was fuzzy as if it had cotton balls stuffed in it. Why did this always happened to me? I was then moving, who grabbed me? 

“ Look after them...don’t let them out of your sight.”

This went on for a while, then I woke up to the two of them kissing. I thought she was dead...but I guess I have seen stranger. I just wanted a cup of coffee and a good three days worth of sleep. 


	5. Five

“ Abe I will burn all of your books if you wake me up again.”

He chuckled and pulled on my blanket again. I had fallen asleep in the library as per usual. So i was curled up on my favorite couch. He almost had the blanket off when I grabbed it and pulled it over my head. 

“ I will get Red or Liz to get you up.”

Peeking out from the blanket I shook my head, 

“ Noooo don’t get them. Let me sleep the day away for once. I’m tired and I don’t wanna move.”

He pulled off my blanket, leaving my grasping nothing but thin air, sitting up I whined, 

“ At least tell me if you have coffee for me!”

He grinned and pointed at the table, two cups of coffee. Grinning I reached over and grabbed the one that had a purple lid, my own personal mug that everyone knew not to touch if they valued their lives. Abe had given this to me about twenty years ago after I started to become a heavy drinker of coffee. Now it was a prized possession. Taking a sip I all but melted into the couch, 

“ What would I do without you?”

I said, just about sliding onto the floor, 

“ Be bored, not be alive because I saved you back in California, um maybe even just hate the general knowledge of a lot of things.”

Nodding I set down the mug, 

“ How do you think Red and Liz are doing? Yesterday it was a good day...today who the hell knows. I swear I thought I acted like the kid sometimes.”

Abe shot me a pointed look, 

“ You never speak out when you are thinking very crude and sometimes hilarious comments.”

I shrugged, 

“ I don’t speak much in general. Red took care of most of the speaking when we were younger. But now when I speak everyone gives me a strange look like they had thought I was a mute. I have a voice...just not a very loud one at times.”

He nodded, 

“ Well..I gues-”

“ Fishsticks, Demon girl!”

Not him. I just woke up! Looking at the door I almost groaned with horror as Manning stormed in. I started at him while he almost stomped over, 

“ Do you know what he did! DO YOU? HE TOOK MY HEAD SHOT AND THEN VIDEOED IT BEING BLOWN UP! I SWEAR HE HATES ME!”

I stared at him, was he now just figuring out this? What a dumbass. 

_ “ See what did I tell you. You speak up and then you might get in as much trouble as your brother.” _

_ “ Maybe it would be worth it.” _

_ “ I think not.” _

“ Manni- HEY!”   
I started but he had reached over and grabbed my mug, taking a large swing of coffee. My jaw dropped open in surprise but I clamped it shut. 

“ Dumbass that was my coffee! What the hell! THAT WAS MINE, YOU DO NOT TOUCH MY COFFEE YOU HU-”

“ She says she wants you to never touch her coffee again. She is quite fond of it because it calms her down and makes her behave unlike Hellboy.”

I was tempted to stick out my tongue at Manning, but I thought better. Manning shook his head and set down my mug, but I didn’t feel like messing with it right now. It was contaminated. 

_ “ Grow up you big baby.” _

_ “ Bite me fish man.” _

“ Hey Demon gil-”

“ My name is Eleanor coffee strealer. Not demon girl.”

Manning shrugged and turned, 

“ Whatever, you aren’t human, you are a demon. Meant to destroy the world one day. Just have to get used to being called Demon Girl.”

Then he walked out of the Library, leaving me wanting to pull a Red and break something. Getting up I reached for my mug, only to pause and stare at it. 

“ Damn him. He is the monster...not me! I have bled, sweat and nearly died more times that I can count for the human race. He has sat on his fat ass doing nothing!”

My hands were glowing blue, I was like Hellboy in many ways, being angry...it was just an asset here. 

“ Do not hate yourself for not being human. You are special, we freaks all are. And we must stay together. Now if you wish, we can go get more coffee and maybe clean your mug of its...contaminants.”

I looked up at Abe, he had almost a grin on his face, nodding I grabbed my mug and then we walked out of the library to the kitchens. 

-time skip-

“ Agent Broom, Hellboy, Sherman and Sapian will be going to a small remote town on the edge of the canadian and alaskan border. Some friends of mine called for the help, saying it was attacking his men and leaving them virtually ripped apart. So I’m sending you four out to take care of whatever is attacking his men.”

_ “ Why can’t monsters attack in warm areas, why must it always be cold? I need heat!” _

I asked Abe, who shrugged, he had it easy, his suit can keep him warm in the more harsh conditions. Lucky duck. Getting up off the couch I made my way over to the door, 

“ How long do you expect us to be there?”

Manning grinned, 

“ From what my friend said...about two weeks.”

So my entire closet then. Walking out of the room I made my way down to my room, was just a ways from Red’s and Liz’s. I had gotten father to get me a small room, not metal reinforced like Red’s but, just as big. It had a large bed that I almost never slept in, a bookshelf filled with books Dad had gotten me through the years. Some had been from Abe, maybe one or two from Red. Red had his TVs but I had my computer and music stand. I hadn’t played my instruments in years, claiming that I never had the time anymore. I grabbed my bag that went with me whenever we had a large mission and stormed over to my closet. Half of it was clothing that was too damn girly for me, while the other was more practical and warm. I grabbed every bit of the practical clothing and shoved it haphazardly in the bag. When it was bulging I tossed it over to the door, not caring if someone walked in and tripped over it, infact I would laugh my ass off.  Sitting in my chair I looked at all the instruments I had collected and learn to play over the years. Picking up the first instrument I learned to play I sighed. I spent hours practising on it, hours of looking at little black dots and squiggles on a page that turned into music. Looking at my stand I saw that I still had my favorite song on there. Putting the mouthpiece up onto my chin, I blew softly. The low sound was almost in tune, but not quite. Pulling the head joint out a bit I blew again, this time a perfect tone came out. Lifting my eyes to the music I begun to play. Soon I was almost lost in the music, going from that piece to another until someone started to clap. Turning I saw Red, Abe and Liz standing in my doorway. 

“ I haven’t heard you play in forever!”

Red said, his loud voice killing the soft mood that the flute had made. Shrugging I set the instrument down on the desk and got up. Switching from my gray self to more of a normal look. 

“ I guess I just didn’t feel like playing. Common lets go to the cold funland.”

Grabbing my back I pushed past them, I haven’t played in nearly twenty years. I guess it’s going to be another twenty before I play again. 


	6. Six

“ I refuse to step into that white shit on the ground. I demand one of you to carry me.”

I said, glaring at the snow covered ground. Cold and I, we don’t mix. I like warmth, cold is well….cold. 

“ You are such a big baby.”

Liz said, shoving me out of her way, so I landed on my butt in the snow. Narrowing my eyes I was tempted to throw a ball of electricity at her, but then got a better idea. Grabbing a ball of snow I chucked it at her, hitting her in the head with the damn thing. She didn’t move for a second then she bent down and picked up some of her own snow. Turning she had an evil glint in her eye. Then I had snow in my face. She was so fucking dead. Getting off the ground I grabbed more snow and started to chase her, throwing handfuls at a time, hitting her or missing her. It didn’t matter right now. 

“ I think they are acting like five year olds right now. What do you think Blue?”

“ It’s entertaining.”

“ Yeah.”

I turned and gave a sheepish grin at the two men. Liz turned around so I took that opportunity to run over and dump all the snow on her, getting it in her hoodie and down her shirt. Then I full on sprinted over to the guys, grabbing onto Abe and hiding behind him. Red wouldn’t do a damn thing if I hid behind him. Liz slowly turned around, glaring at me. 

“ I will get you back.”

She hissed, then stormed in the direction of the cabin we were staying at. Smiling I jumped onto Abe's back and pointed to Liz’s receding form. 

“ Onward my gallant steed!”

He sighed and started to walk after Liz, Red laughing, 

“ I guess Dad was right, we still act like children...some more than others.”

Narrowing my eyes I flicked him off and closed my eyes, 

“ At least I know how to listen and follow orders Hellboy.”

-time skip-

Looking down at the reports I nearly groaned when another large stack was slammed down on the desk. Four freakin hours I’ve been reading file after file after file. The description was the same, each time there was one survivor who hid where the thing couldn’t get them. The description was a tall being, over eight foot tall with long limbs and smelled of decay. 

“ Remind me why did I let Manning sign me up for this? I hate the cold and I hate him.”

Abe shrugged, Liz and Red had left about two hours ago saying they were going out to get some information hands on.

“ It’s our job.”

Grumbling I picked up a newer looking file and sighed. 

“ This one looks like the man who Manning is friends with. He is claiming that he hired some men from town to help clear and dig for their oil productions. He said at first the men were fine with the saliery they were given then they started to demand more. Claiming that he was holding out on them...then one day a worker didn’t show up. That's when the attacks started to happen.”

Continuing to read I found that the man's name was Richard Billington. His workers have been disappearing and then reappearing, bodies mangled and just about unrecognizable. He is becoming scared that he will be next, that he wants the situation to be taken care of.

“ Hey Abe, do you have your books of magical creatures?”

I asked, flipping through yet another file, they were starting to look very similar, then one caught my eye. It was a missing person's report. It was a local who went missing and his wife filled out the report. Saying that He had been muttering how he wanted his ‘damn’ money. Then he stormed out of the house, then nothing. The next file said that she was found dead, mangled in such a manner that it was like the workers. This cannot be a coincidence.  

“ Yes, I never go on a case without them. Do you have an idea of what it could be?”

Nodding, I continued to look through the files, then Abe set the books in front of me. Grabbing the first volume I leafed through the pages, trying to find some clues on what the creature attacking the people could be. After about ten minutes I found something. 

“The wendigo may appear as a monster with some characteristics of a human, or as a spirit who has possessed a human being and made them become monstrous. It is historically associated with cannibalism, murder, insatiable greed, and the cultural taboos against such behaviours.The legend lends its name to the disputed modern medical term Wendigo psychosis, which is considered by psychiatrists to be a form of culture-bound syndrome with symptoms such as an intense craving for human flesh and a fear of becoming a cannibal. In some Indigenous communities, environmental destruction and insatiable greed are also seen as a manifestation of Windigo Psychosis.The Wendigo was gaunt to the point of emaciation, its desiccated skin pulled tautly over its bones. With its bones pushing out against its skin, its complexion the ash gray of death, and its eyes pushed back deep into their sockets, the Wendigo looked like a gaunt skeleton recently disinterred from the grave. What lips it had were tattered and bloody.”

I read, it fit with some of the files I had read. The bodies were mangled as if something had attacked and ate them. The worker becoming greedy for the money. 

“ I believe we have found what we are looking for.”

He nodded, in thought. I turned to call Red and Liz but they must have gotten the same idea because my phone went off. 

“ Red.”

_ “Ellie, it’s a Wendigo. Native American shaman man, told us that it needs to be killed or everyone will die.” _

“ Well then, let's get the job done.”

-time skip-

I sat down in the snow, planning Hellboy's death. By Me. He was using me as bait. Why not Liz, oh right. He loved her, why not use Eleanor as bait because she is small and innocent looking. 

_ “ How are Ellie.” _

“ I will beat you with a damn shoe. Do not talk to me.”

_ “ Be nice to the red monkey. He is thinking for the people who are left here. Suck it up and I will get you a cup of coffee when we get back to the cabin.” _

Grumbling I looked around, trying to see if there was any new development. Fast movement out of the corner of my eye made me spin around, something was here...it flashed to the other side of my small clearing. It was circling me, hunting. 

“ Guys...it’s here.”

I shot up, looking around, letting my features morph into my true self. Then it rushed at me, Jumping up I let out a burst of fire. It turned and swiped at me, knocking me onto the ground. It then let out a hair raising howl. This was going to be delightful. Firing a ball of electricity at it, I grinned as a large bullet came blasting into its side. Liz was on fire, literally. She started to have the ground below it burn, so fire slowly crawled up its legs.  Getting up I ran up to it and punched it in the face, blasting it with my own blast, as it flew back it kicked up, clawing my midsection. Hissing I nearly grinned as Red let his gun kiss it and Liz burned it to a crisp. 

“ Eleanor are you alright? It looks like it got you pretty good.” 

Shaking my head I glanced down, 

“ Yeah I’m fine. Just a scratch.”

Smiling I shakily walked over, glancing at the now chard Wendigo. That had gone over quicker than we had thought, simple and fast. Manning would be happy with us...or rather he should be. 

“ Does this mean we can go home now?”

I asked, placing a hand over the wound, it stung but it would be healed in a few days or even a few hours. 

“ Yeah, let me just call Manning.”

Liz said, pulling out her cellphone and then hitting a button. Warm government building here I come. 

-time skip-

“ It wasn’t that bad Ellie.”

Glancing at Red I debating if I wanted to kill him now or later. After a moment's thought I came up with later. Liz and Red thought it would be funny to switch the sugar with salt and then creamer with the sour milk. Worst wakeup call ever, and they thought it would be funny to record my reaction to the poison, then sent it to every person on base. The one time I let someone make me coffee other than Abe or myself, never again was I going to trust them. Waving my hand in his direction I turned and grabbed a book, I had wheeled myself into the library on my desk chair, and I regret nothing. Spinning as I read I contemplated my revenge on the two. 

“ Fine be a grouch. Be the kid for a while. I know that I have been the kid for too long. At least you can go out without having to get every camera on your ass. At least you can look human.”

Stopping, I looked at my brother, he looked pissed now. Getting up I tossed the book onto the table and pushed past him. 

“ Where are you going?”

He called, without turning around I said,

“ To put on a fake look and be someone I’m not. Cause you think it’s easy.”

-time skip-

Sitting outside of the cafe I sipped on the coffee that wasn’t tainted with a content sigh. It felt weird to be surrounded by normal people without them looking at me like I was some monster. 

“ Excuse me miss,  I can’t help but notice that you are sitting alone. Mind if I join you?”

Glancing up I saw a man with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was human, but he had a vibe that made me nod. Picking up my book, I attempted to shut people out, only for him to talk again.

“ I’m Max Ride. How come you are sitting alone?”

Raising my eyebrow, I set down my book.

“ Because my brother annoyed me enough to leave the ...house.”

He nodded and then the waiter walked over and set down a mug of coffee. Glancing at it then him I grinned, 

“ How many shots of espresso?”

“ Three. You?”

Grinning even more,

“ Four. They wouldn’t let me do five.”

He snickered, reaching for his drink, 

“ Well it’s nice to meet a fellow coffee fanatic. I used to slip them a few bucks to give me five, but then I nearly had a heart attack a few years back and then I toned it down a bit.”

Blinking I shook my head, 

“ When i was younger my father wouldn’t let me have any coffee, but when I started working then he caved in.”

Max blinked,

“ How old are you?”

Shrugging I casually took a sip of my drink, almost wanting to tell him how old I was. 

“ Depends on what you want to know. Just know, I know enough to scare you.”

He nodded, then motioned to the book on the table,

“ What are you reading?”

This was almost as bad as being interrogated. 

“ Something my father gave me before he passed. More of a child's book, but it's a good one.”

Setting down some money for the waiter I gathered up my things. I wanted to get away now, this man was asking too many questions for my taste. Might as well head over to the bookstore to see if they had anything that Abe would like. He still hasn’t pissed me off yet, so might as well pick him up something. Annoyance flared through me, who the hell did Hellboy think he was. It wasn’t easy to change looks, it was a lie. I had to act normal, he could be himself. People prefer for me to look human. It wasn’t fair, Hellboy can kiss my butt. 

“ Wait, please! I’m sorry if I annoyed you.”

Spinning around I saw that the man had gotten up as well and was now running in my direction. Waiting for him to catch up I couldn’t help but smile as he bent over, hands on his knees and huffing. 

“ Please...I’m sorry. Can I please try again?”

He was sweet, maybe I should give him a chance. 

“ Fine...My name is Eleanor Broom. Nice to meet you Max Ride.”

His face split into a large grin. This was going to be fun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I have this story posted on Wattpad as well. the one on wattpad is way uptodate and I figured it would be cool to post it here too. have fun. good luck. see you in the next chapter. I OWN NOTHING <3


End file.
